


Past Present and Future

by Inu_Sensei



Series: Emergence [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Emergence AU, F/M, Fast Pace, Fem yuuri, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forgiveness, Ice family bunch, One Shot, Papa Viktor, baba lilia, dedu yakov, mama yuuri, nikiforov bunch, unca yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Viktor picked up the twins and looked at the woman, “You look beautiful as ever” he said without thinking.“T-thank you” she looked down… uhm… can I get my kids back?”“You share the kids you know” Yakov panting behind her, “Stubbornness from their father and your stamina, not a good mix” said Yakov.





	Past Present and Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is also rushed I'm sorry, also if you have any inquires please just: Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08) for any requests~

Title: Past, Present and Future  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice  
Status: Complete

****

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!

****

Emergence AU: it is where one person had severe illness and has genetic problems who then gets to be treated and put in to a cocoon like chamber changing its gender.

Inspired by the manga: KANOJO NI NARU HI

****

“YUUUUUURI~” the Russian skater run off to chase the three time women’s champion on to the back stage, media had been amused for over three years why the women’s champion ran off to avoid the living legend.

“EEEP!” with her skates she bounced around hiding from one skater to another avoiding the Russian.

“While every women around wanted to get their hands on Viktor, this one is scared of her life” Morooka mentioned laughing.

“Stop it old man” hissed by the Russian Yuri from the Junior division who won gold.

“Is my hair getting that bad?” he gasped.

Yuuri came to hide behind the Russian fairy, but Yuuri however likes to call him Russian tiger because he suits it, poor lady shivered behind the boy.

“Don’t be mean Yura~ I just want to hug Yurochka and congratulate her”

“More like harass her, go away!” said the boy while Yuuri hugs the neck of the small blonde.

“No fair! Why do you get kisses and hugs?” the Russian Champion threw a tantrum.

“Because you’re a douche! Now go away!”

Viktor turned and walked away sad.

The two Yuris are close since they both bonded with Ballet, Lilia, the Russian Yuri’s coach in ballet used to be the teacher of Yuuri’s own sensei, Minako and their coaches decided to have a joint training where they then became close.

Yuuri had told Yuri about her bad experience about Viktor when she was a boy before she got in to emergence and slept for two years.

Her past wasn’t that great with Viktor since the Russian who just won his second junior gold, “May I have your autograph please?” asked by Yuuri in his cute chubby self, he was all bubbly and happy.

“Sure thing piggy~” said by the Russian with a smile, “Look at all that fats you have~” the Russian picked on him poor Yuuri wanted to cry.

“Can you even carry yourself to jump with all those weight?” Viktor asked as he poke on Yuuri’s stomach.

After Yuuri left, he felt a bit hurt being called fat and pig he knows he’s been conservative with his weight and he’s really shy with it too.

Presently Yuuri likes to avoid the Senior male Champion afraid to have another insult and would push her to back away like she did when she was a boy.

The twenty three years old lady had changed in to her tracksuit with mini skirt when the Russian again started to chase her, “Does he ever gets the message Yuuri doesn’t like him?” asked by Phichit to Chris.

“Viktor’s an idiot who has no sense of space” said by the Swiss.

“I can see that” groaned by the Thai skater who helped his best friend.

“Nikiforov hand off on Yuuri, can you see she doesn’t like you around her?”

“What did I ever do?” pouted by the Russian.

Of course Phichit knew but he won't say a thing and proceeded to shoo Viktor away.

Later that night at the banquet, everyone had been congratulating the winners and Yuuri will she decided to stay away from the crowd as possible and spent her time on a Champaign table and nipping some snack.

Phichit took some selfies while Yuri gave her some space since she likes her time alone.

After her sixteenth flute, Phichit and Yuuri started to dance in to ballroom and the others followed, the boring party became lively with her happy self.

As the happy dancing turned in to a dance off Viktor and Yuuri got in to pair as they challenged the Junior boy and girl champion in to a tango contest.

Yuri didn’t back out and pulled the girl champion with him.

Yakov and Celestino with the other coaches found Yuuri and Viktor having chemistry, Chris took many pictures as possible for Viktor since this is a onetime chance touching and getting close to the shy skater.

When it was getting late and the coaches had retired to their room while Yakov dragged the junior skater and so as the other coaches Yuuri was left to Viktor, it was also a surprise that Viktor’s room is beside hers.

And since Viktor is also tipsy and disoriented, things got out of hand for them.

“I hate you” glared by Yuuri.

“What did I do?” said by the innocent Viktor as he started kissing her, Yuuri didn’t push him but accepted it.

Viktor taking the signal he ran his hand on sipping off Yuuri’s dress and started to give her butterfly kisses leading to her bosoms.

The next morning, “Wake up Old man…” glared by the young Russian skater B=ND KICKED HIM.

“Wha?” groaning from the head ache.

“Where’s Yuuri?” asked Viktor.

“She left hours ago, Yakov is telling you to get ready we’re leaving”

“Oh and did you know the boy you had hurt years ago is her?” pointed by the Russian teen.

Viktor would see the beautiful lady in Worlds he knows it, he’ll ask and apologize on the things on what he had done.

Moths have passed there was no news about her until he saw Phichit and Yuri’s post with Chris and the other skater’s post.

“Congratulations Dr. Katsuki!” it reads with Yuuri smiling wearing her hood with many medals and holding her cap, her hair was let down with light make up.

It was her graduation photo that Viktor saw few months ago, and now since she passed her exam as a doctor and topping the board exam with high honors.

As the Worlds came, it was very convenient for Viktor since it was located in Japan except he felt unmotivated knowing Yuuri isn’t joining this year’s Worlds championship.

Viktor remembering what drunk Yuuri had mentioned while they were spending the evening together, “Yakov, can I have a week off after Worlds?” he asked.

“Why?”

“I want to have a short break”

“Fine! Do what you want, but I want you back in Russia after a week.

Viktor who’s in Russia at the moment training for his competition in Japan, received many tweets and links from his friends, only to be shocked seeing Yuuri doing his routine, but that wasn’t enough to shock him, she was also doing all the quads and landing them.

Then and there he promised himself he’ll find her, “Though it’s a surprise she can jump with that weight” seeing Yuuri ballooned a bit.

After Worlds he didn’t waste any time and book himself a plane going to Fokouka and taking the train to Hasetsu.

Again he was disappointed his love wasn’t there anymore, and her family won't tell him a thing where she is, but one thing that that caught his attention is her childhood photo with him on that certain day he had won his second gold.

And also he noticed the family is giving him cold shoulders so he didn’t last three days and flew back to Russia.

For two years he had been uninspired and unmotivated, but still winning his gold, Yakov gave him a week off but because he doesn't know what he would do with his boredom he packed his gears and drove to the rink with his dog.

On his way, “Vicchan!” a little boy with a platinum mop of hair bumped to his knee.

“Yuu-chan! Waaaait!” followed by another identical one.

“Wook! Papa!” the boy named Vicchan pointed at Viktor and spoke in broken English with his baby words.

“Boys! Wait for mama please!” said by a familiar voice.

Viktor picked up the twins and looked at the woman, “You look beautiful as ever” he said without thinking.

“T-thank you” she looked down… uhm… can I get my kids back?”

“You share the kids you know” Yakov panting behind her, “Stubbornness from their father and your stamina, not a good mix” said Yakov.

“Are they mine?” Viktor looked at the boys.

“Isn’t it obvious?” said by the seventeen years old Russian tiger.

“Wow… they’re mini me” he looked fascinated.

“Dear, Yuuri you need to talk to that idiot” said by Yakov leaving.

“I’ll leave you both on my office” he said.

“Pupper!” the boys wiggled off Viktor and hugged the happy poodle and smothered her with affection.

“I know you’re upset” said Yuuri.

“The one who’s upset is you” said Viktor, “And you have the right to be”

Yuuri left the boys on to Lilia and Yakov’s care, “Makka, watch your new baby brothers okay?” and Viktor patted his poodle.

Yuuri and Viktor talked, “I remember now…” said Viktor, “After I visited in your family’s inn”

“I see…”

“I saw our old picture”

“You do realize you said some mean things to me right?”

“I did, even though I mean it as a joke”

“It wasn’t funny to me” said Yuuri.

“I understand why you hid the boys from me”

“I guess Yakov told you?”

“Yeah… even if you hate me you still care for my career”

“That’s the painful part, I hate you but I still care for you”

“Give me a chance?”

“To the boys’ life?”

“No… to you and the boys… after that night I know I was deeply attracted to you… and after that video of yours went viral, Yuuri I knew you were the one”

Yuuri didn’t look at him.

“I know I hurt you but please, one chance?”

“For the boys…” Yuuri said.

“As long as you’ll stay with me…”

“I’ll do it for the boys” and Yuuri left.

“I’ll win you over, just watch me…” he told himself.

As they came back to the rink they found the boys riding a sled being pulled by Makkachin, Viktor chuckled.

“PAPA!” the boys called giving off the same heart shaped smile.

Viktor opened his arms to give them a hug and the boys felt like they were deprived by their father’s love, Yuuri felt guilty.

“How did the talk go?” asked Lilia.

“One chance he’ll be with the boys” said Yuuri.

“You know Viktor would want you as well right? I know him well” said Yakov, “And he’s been running around if he has some time looking for you” he finished.

“You might want to give him a chance for your and not the boys” said Yakov leaving.

“Alright little monsters time to go, Mila needs to practice” called Yakov to the boys.

“Baba!” and they attacked Lilia for a hug.

“I presume they all knew except me since they don’t mention you around me?” asked Viktor to Yuuri.

“Yes”

“Mama is going to skate again!” Viktor looked stunned yet happy.

“Aw… baby you ruined the surprise” said Yuuri pulling her son in to her arms.

“Wait, you’re?” Viktor with heart shaped smile.

“I am… surprise” she said in unenthusiastic tone.

After knowing she’ll be under Yakov since the Russian man begged Celestino to take her so that Viktor would have his motivation back.

Weeks later Viktor finally convinced Yuuri to stay in his apartment, and he was thankful that it has two spare bedrooms, Makkachin enjoys the company with her new doggy room mate Vicchan Yuuri’s own poodle.

“Have you thought of your theme yet?” Viktor asked as they stayed in the kitchen, Viktor washing dishes while Yuuri cooking.

“I want something that I never felt for you” said Yuuri, “I want to try like your trying for us”

“I’m not trying… I’m doing my best” said Viktor and Yuuri looked at him.

“Help me with my choreography?” after Yuuri asked.

“I think I just have the thing, I wanted to give that to you after our night together” Viktor with soapy hands held and kissed Yuuri’s knuckles.

“Then show me tomorrow? But before that set the table the boys are hungry by now”

After finishing the dishes from their lunch he then set up the table.

The next day, “Your them for the short program would be on love: and I take you’re familiar with it?” and the Eros music blared the speakers.

“Eros, is a theme for sexual love” Yuuri mentioned.

“Eros is a dancer who goes from town to town looking for lovers and after he’s done with them, he leaves them. Ironic isn’t it?” added Yuuri.

“Indeed, but you came back” Viktor flirted and Yakov face palmed.

“Ahem…” Yuuri tried to get him back on track.

After some few talks and Viktor openly flirting with Yuuri, the Japanese however tried not to run away and embraced Viktor’s flirtatious ways wanting to get her Eros to come out.

Months have passed, it is still a surprise no media had taken that your will be back for nationals and the champion skaters have their own little family.

Yuuri days before her finals she and Viktor talked about how would they introduce their twins to the public.

“How about social media?” Viktor asked as they stayed in their now shared room.

“That could work but things would be messy in some ways” said Yuuri, “However, I can contact Morooka and ask him for help? I’ll ask him to make an article as I reveal ‘m going back skating and the same time tell the reason why I took hiatus?”

“Great idea! I’ll contact him if you want?”

“Would you do that?”

“Of course lyubov moya” kissing her ringless ring finger.

Moments later while Yuuri putting the boys to sleep, “I called him and he’ll make an article as you reveal in your press con about your comeback” smiled Viktor kissing her forehead and lips.

“That’s great”

“Are you ready?”

“I think I am…” she smiled.

“Good, because me and Yakov will be there”

The next few days, they were all surprised to see Yuuri wearing her Japan tracksuit, holding hands with the Russian living legend cradling two sleeping boys that awfully looked identical to Viktor and Yakov with Lilia behind.

As Yuuri ruffled her number that morning while Viktor wearing his Russian uniform and cradling the boys, Yuuri groaned knowing she’s the first one to perform for the evening.

After that they were mobbed by fellow skaters, and just like Viktor Yuuri is a celebrity winning three consecutive golds and Olympic medal but the highlight was her press con, Viktor beside her with Yakov supporting.

The media gawked at the splitting identical features of the twins to Viktor.

“I took two years hiatus to raise my boys and rest from skating for a moment to also get my experience as a doctor” she started.

“We see no ring nor hear that you and Mr. Nikiforov are married, is it a publicity stunt that you two are together?” one asked.

Viktor felt offended, “We might be young and do mistakes like the others but we’re human and this kind of mistake is the happiest one I’ve made, also I’m in the middle of proving myself to her” winked Viktor.

“Papa… nomnoms!” demanded by Viktor Jr.

“Wait baby” said Viktor, “And as you may know, Yuuri and I had feelings way back so… don’t judge…” he said and asked for Yakov to pass the baby bag looking for the boy’s sippy cup and some of his favorite muffins.

“Me too! Nomnoms!” pouted Yuki.

Yuuri asked if Viktor can get another sippy cup and muffins.

After those articles about the couple came out, Yuuri and Viktor’s phone were turned off for her concentration.

“Yakov only shook his head at the article name that flashed on his newsfeed, “From gold to baby bottles” he chuckled.

“But they fit the role don’t they?” Lilia leaned in.

“At least they did what we can't do” sighed Yakov.

Later that evening Yuuri’s the first performer handing her jacket to Yakov and she started her laps with the others, “From Kyushu Hasetsu, Japan, Kaysuki Yuuri” her name boomed in the speakers while she takes on Yakov’s advice.

“Don’t take your eyes off of me” said Yuuri to Viktor as their hands touched and shared a kiss.

Cameras clicked left and right, their twins stuck their tongues out of habit their unca Yuri had taught them.

Viktor nipped her lower lip, dance for me” said Viktor.

And Yuuri welcomed her audience with open arms, black seductive dress with silver rhinestones in a short skit which was bloody red underneath, it looked like Viktor’s old costume but in truth Yuuri had to make a replica since Viktor’s wouldn’t fit knowing she was slimmer and curvier.

After giving birth her hips went wider and left her body to give more obvious shape.

As the strum of guitars started to play arms started to move with a flick of her wrist and giving off a cocky atmosphere throwing Viktor her bedroom eyes adding a lip bite and a smirk, Viktor whistled the commentator found it hot and said it by the speaker, Viktor glared at the man who then turned away.

Starting with her lovely and top of the rank spins and step sequence everyone awed, “Damn that’s seductive” said by one of the male skater.

Spread eagle to triple axel, “Beautiful intro!” called by the commentator, “Her short program is really hard considering all her jumps and to add up a quad combination will be in the second half” said by another commentator.

“That’s what you get if Ms. Yuuri tried to surprise you~” said by the other.

“Well, she brought in quite a surprise, being the living legend’s partner and brought in twins” his partner laughed.

“You’re right, and by this year’s grand prix, I’m expecting to have a podium couple”

“I’m expecting that too” said the other.

“QUAD SALCHOW!” Oda the commentator stood from his seat, “too bad she didn’t land it but it was enough rotation”

“Quad toe loop! Triple toe loop! Can you believe it?” said by Morooka.

“Can you believe she landed it?” pointed Oda.

Ending it with her classic spin, everyone stood from their place and started clapping.

After giving her score as Yakov compliments her and tells her to keep her head strong, “102.54 TSS” everyone started to clap.

“Way to go start her comeback!” cheered Oda and Morooka.

Viktor then kissed her on the spot which she returned.

The next day it was her free program, “We’ll eat Ba-chan’s Katsudon if Mama wins so give her all your love so she will win~” said Viktor and the boys complies smothering their mother with hugs and kisses.

“What no good luck from the father?” Viktor handed Viktor Jr. to his mother while he holds Yuki and leaning in to kiss Yuuri, again that sent the arena in to bursting squeal, meanwhile behind them the Male skater that would represent Japan named Manami fanboyed around Yuuri but kept his distance if he wants to keep his head from the Russian.

Handing the jacket to Yakov again and Giving the old couple a hug and a thank you out of habit, the old man cracked a smile while Lilia higged her tightly.

As perform last Viktor put some lip balm on her lips and kissed her again, the male skaters that saw them froze while Viktor threw them a glance saying ‘she’s mine’ and turning his attention to Yuuri.

“Tonight Katsuki Yuuri would be performing Yuri on Ice as her Free program” said by Oda, “It tells her story on how she encountered love in many ways”

At first Yuuri was tense and Viktor thought, “That’s the part where she started to run away from me” he snorted.

“Quad-double!” they cheered, “She nailed it!” said by Morooka.

“Quad salchow! Stepped out of landing” Viktor’s praying she won't sprain herself.

Having her spin, she then shook off her missed landing, “Triple loop! Perfect!” Viktor cheered.

Yuuri realized a new kind of love, a love of being a mother after seeing her twins for the first time, outside spread eagle and followed by Ina Bauer and her mesmerizing step sequence.

Giving another triple flip adding another quad and double, again repeating her combination jumps until reaching the end of her program sew finished if with another quad that made her bump on to the wall, Viktor cringed seeing his lover and mother of his children hurt herself.

But it beautifully ended and reached out to Viktor who smiled on her way.

The blood was dripping though, Viktor open his arms for her and she ran for him, he caught her and wiped her bleeding nose with a chuckle, good thing the boys are asleep.

As the announcer gave her a high score of 165.20 even though she included quads on her jumps.

Viktor raised and carried her around, but she received some few scolding from Yakov.

The next morning they took a quick trip to Hasetsu to meet the Katsukis this time they warmed up to Viktor knowing the man had been very caring towards thseir daughter and grandchildren, Viktor took many photos of the family and even persuaded Yuuri to re enact the picture they first had, Yuuri didn’t have a great memory of it but she took Viktor’s joke in a new light telling herself she was to childish.

“No… you’re very sensitive and I’m a very insensible guy” and Viktor kissed her, “I love you in many ways” he added ad they slept on their now shared bedroom.

Going back to Russia they just laughed at the articles that were written about them, but relieved that Morooka released their statements and Yuuri’s real reason, single mothers became her top fans knowing even though she hated Viktor he cared for him and raised their children well.

Some of Yuuri’s fans were upset about Viktor calling her that while some called her over reacting, but Viktor defended her by releasing a clip, where Yuuri’s asleep beside him in their shared bedroom, “Yuuri is a very sensitive child while she was growing up, but I know Yuuri wasn’t a girl when we first meet, she was a boy until she suddenly got in to emergence and sleepy for two years” said Viktor.

“Visiting her hometown many people described her as a sweet kid with a loving personality but really shy and conservative, I should have known if I made a joke like that that it would hurt her feelings”

“The ironic part is I fell in love with the person who I hurt may years ago, and right now, it’s like a dream sleeping and living the same roof with her” giving his lover a kiss who squirmed and turned.

After releasing that Phichit and Yuuri’s other friends approved of him, Yuuri later knew of the clip because many female skaters plush the make skaters sent it to her and he replied by kissing Viktor saying thank you.

December and now the couple are at the location of Grand Prix Final, both made it to the finals and took their sons to see them skate, however they came a day early to have some alone time and a date, the twins are with the other junior skaters who volunteered to watch and baby sit since they want to have some good luck hugs from the famous twins.

Viktor and Yuuri are walking around Barcelona buying some souvenirs and food to nibble for their boys when Viktor spotted a shop, “Come with me” smiled Viktor and pulled Yuuri with him, both have matching scarves and leather gloves.

Yuuri looked surprise Viktor dragged her to a jewelry store.

“Vitenka?” Yuuri asked while the man was busy looking at some rings, “I’d like that one” he smiled.

“After choosing it, “Full please” he smiled and handed him his card.

Both standing by the Sagrada Familia’s gate, choir singing Christmas carols, “Yuuri After this will you marry me and spend your for ever with me? Be my Mrs. Nikiforov and add more babies to our small bunch?” he asked.

Yuuri’s tears fell, “Oh my gosh YES!” and Viktor slipped on the golden plated band with diamonds flatly on it’s band.

While Yuuri pulled the other half of the matching ring, and slips in to Viktor’s ring finger.

While they were walking they passed by Mari and Minako, “Oh my gosh! Can you guys invite other skaters please!” they pointed at Otabek and Yuri having a friendly conversation.

“Aw… little Yuri is all grown up and has a friend~” teased Viktor.

Moments later they were all having dinner on an open restaurant, Phichit, Chris, Mila, Georgi or team Russia present, JJ with his own fiancé, Otabek, Yuri, Mari, Minako, the Crispino twins and Emil.

As they were all having a merry chatting, “Is that a flashy ring I see?” teased Chris and the poor Japanese covered her hand.

“Oh… it comes in with a set~”

Phichit as a supporting friend as he is, “CONGRATULATIONS!!!!” and started clapping announcing things.

“Yes I just proposed to her” said Viktor and the girls went squealing congratulating Yuuri.

“One question when’s the weeding?” asked Chris again.

“Good question, after we win this” and he smiled.

Everyone turned in to serious mode and started to give competition to them and they started to leave.

Day one of Yuuri’s skate while Viktor is waiting for his, he joined Yuuri with Yakov and Lilia holding the twins, the crowd cheered on to Yuuri for her comeback and the commentator noticed the ring and mentioned it sending the arena in to a squeal fest.

And on second day, Yuuri who’s skating last since she perfected her Eros program changing one jump in to flip which she landed perfectly, the quad flip became the couple’s signature jump.

Presently both are being joined by their coaches and waiting for Yuuri’s score when the announcer said that Yuuri yet again broke her own record and made it harder for others to reach, Viktor kissed her which she returned sensually.

“Looks like we’re getting married early!” said by Viktor and Yuuri returned with a smile.

“Mama! Makka!” pointed by Yuki at the toy thrown at the ice.

“Vicchan!” pointed by Viktor bouncing on his father’s knee.

Later that evening taking them to the banquet, the couple had been bouncing letting the boys sleep by the corner, Chris and Phichit fighting over who’s the best godfather as they watch the boys sleep by the couch while the couple enjoyed the night.

Viktor who also won the gold leaving Yuri in bronze and Chris in silver.

The Orchestra played s sweet melody music and they teased the couple to have the first dance.

Yuuri and Viktor wears a matching outfit, Yuuri in her traditional kimono while Viktor on his suit that matches Yuuri’s themed clothes.

Months have passed and both again took home the Gold from the Worlds and a week later they got married in Russia, but got married again in a Shinto temple in Japan for the respect of Yuuri’s clan.

To their surprise they had a honeymoon baby and this time it’s another boy, Yuuri sighed wanting a girl for a change but she still loves the baby boy, Yuri who started to call Yuuri Katsudon due to the fact she loves the food and sees it as an inspiration on some of her ideas.

“I hope this Russian Katsudon likes figure skating since the doppelgangers are hockey fans” sighed by Yuri.

“And I wish to coach them too” pouted Yakov sighing holding the little baby on his arm.

“Little Hoshi is going to be his name our little star since he likes to jump on mommy’s bladder all the time” said Yuuri poking her son’s cheek.

Viktor throughout the pregnancy was a good husband, he even gained the name dishwashing daddy from Georgi since he would usually wash the dishes when they come and visit, also he tried to learn cooking, it may not be perfect but Yuuri finds it sweep of him.

Years later, “Hoshi, I want you to land your mom and dad’s signature jump, audience will love it and would add up your PCS score” said Yakov smiling.

“Yes sir!”

“LETS GO HOSHI!” cheered by his twin brothers wearing Russian national hockey uniforms since they are both players while his little brothers Keitaro who again looked like Viktor but has Yuuri’s eyes and face figure and Dmitri who looked like his mother in every way while their sarcastic sister who rubbed off from Yuri, Victoria Ivana Yuuri who’s a spitting image of her father pointed to her brothers.

As the twins with their two younger boys growing up with their daughter who’s just three years old, pictures and modeling offers were thrown to them, except the couple declined all wanting the children to have a normal childhood and be a better parents.

Cute pictures flooded the couple’s social media gaining their children fans especially their daughter who acts like the Russian tiger and being groomed to be the next Russian Prima ballerina.

“This is not a hockey game” and the couple who’s laughing at the side were all contented knowing the small bunch became a big bunch, add the poodles to their family.

It is like how Viktor imagined their future would be after he and Yuuri meet again.

~END~


End file.
